Surprise!
by WinterAssassin
Summary: {100 Theme Challenge: Theme Ten} Koganei just wants to find the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about his birthday, but instead they all surprise him at Maji Burger.


100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme Ten: Opportunities

OoOoO

All different kinds of opportunities presented themselves daily. To re-take a test to get a better score (and not get kicked off the basketball team), to catch the bus earlier or later, to play in a game and score as much as you could...

So, of course, for Koganei's situation - the perfect opportunity had arrived when everyone on the team had went out to Maji Burger. A silence had fallen over the group as they all ate their food. It was odd, but nice. Not one of those uncomfortable and awkward silences, but a calm and peaceful one. No one was shouting, choking, yelling,... They just ate.

Koganei was kind of reluctant to disrupt the once-in-a-life time silence, but he wanted to tell everyone. Or, at least, those who didn't know. The small forward put his burger down and took a sip of his drink all before clearing his throat rather loudly.

All eyes moved in his direction, and for a moment, Koganei thought it was a bad idea, until Kiyoshi smiled at him, tilting his head in questioning. "Hey, guys-"

"Ahh! Kuroko, you bastard!" Kagami interrupted, jumping up from his seat. Everyone tore their eyes away to look at their troublesome first years.

Riko watched with a scowl on her face as Kagami struggled to dry the giant wet spot on his shirt. "What happened, Bakagami?" She whispered out, glaring in annoyance.

Kagami swallowed, tensed, as he glanced back at Kuroko. "Kuroko's dog spilled my drink on me..." The red head mumbled out, eyes flitting in between Nigou and Riko, wondering which he was more scared of at that moment.

"Kagami-kun, if you just gave Nigou a piece of your burger, he wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"He's your dog! Give him your food!" Kagami shouted, finally sitting in his seat because he didn't want to test their Coach's patience any longer. "Besides, you aren't even allowed to bring him in here..." He whispered, crossing his arms childishly.

Kuroko's only response was to flick a fry at the taller teen before reaching to take a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami grumbled at him but fell silent again.

Koganei blinked, looking at everyone, who continued to eat as if nothing had just happened. "_Uhm_-"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention that I created a new training regimen for everyone. I'll hand you yours tomorrow at morning practice." Riko said, sticking her straw in her mouth, nibbling on the piece of plastic. She hid her smug smile with a feigning look of innocence at the collective groans and grumbles that came from all the boys. "Now, now," She chided, putting her cup back down. "It isn't that bad. I just added in a few... things." Riko resisted the urge to grin when they all shared looks of unease with each other.

Koganei's shoulders deflated, pouting. "Uh, guys-"

"Riko," Kiyoshi started, looking up from his food. "Don't you remember the last time that you gave us a new one, everyone was sore for nearly a week then you _had _to give us all a day off because we literally couldn't stand anymore?" The soft brown haired teen chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I remember Hyuuga was so determined to continue shooting his three's that he borrowed a wheelchair from someone but he kept falling."

Hyuuga sputtered at that, rushing to adjust his glasses as they slide down his nose, trying to ignore the laughter that bubbled out of everyone. "Y- You said you wouldn't tell anyone that, Kiyoshi!" The Captain huffed out, glaring at the taller male.

"But it was so funny!" Kiyoshi said, joining in with everyone who was laughing. The brunette turned and paused, staring curiously at the shorter teen a couple chairs away from him. "Oh yeah..." He hummed, standing up. "I'll be right back." Kiyoshi announced, walking away from their now noisy table.

Koganei watched Kiyoshi leave before he sunk in his chair. '_I thought I had the perfect opportunity, but I guess I was wro-_'

"Happy birthday, Koganei!" The Seirin team shouted, clapping. Koganei literally jolted from shock and he looked at everyone, confused. Kiyoshi seemed to appear out of nowhere with a little cupcake with a candle sitting in the frosting on top, the flicker of fire giving off a soft orange glow.

Just as he was about to speak up, everyone began to sing a rough and off-key version of 'Happy Birthday'. Koganei watched in wonder, taking a moment to glance at all the random occupants of Maji Burger, cringing at everyone's voices merged into one song, the tone's varying and sounding slightly off. The brown eyed teen focused back on everyone, just as the song ended, and snorted. He started laughing, feeling glad that he had so many wonderful friends in his life.

OoOoO

Koganei, I'm not sure if you get many birthday things written for you, but I decided I might as well, since I was wondering what to write about, then I saw today (September 11th) was your birthday! So, yeah. Happy birthday, Koganei~

One last thing: Yessu~! 10 theme's down-!... 90 more to go D;

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
